


In which Godai and Ichijou are HUGE DORKS

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godai/Ichijou post-series fluff, I cannot lie. [Godai/Ichijou, obviously, and some mentionings of canonical death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Godai and Ichijou are HUGE DORKS

**Author's Note:**

> Time to write Kuuga OTP fluff, yes. >:|

Title: In which Godai and Ichijou are HUGE DORKS  
Fandom: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger  
Characters/Pairing: Godai/Ichijou  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Post-series spoilers, some mentionings of canonical death  
Notes: Time to write Kuuga OTP fluff, yes. >:|

Usually, Ichijou's mother called a handyman when her house was falling into disrepair. But Godai was in Japan for the month, and they corresponded on that social media platform Ichijou could never remember the name of, and Godai had convinced her that she should have to hire someone when she had a son and essentially a son-in-law who would do it for free, and fixing ceilings was his 867th skill anyways. Ichijou was surprised, but glad.

He was even more surprised how quickly the job went. Not that he had doubted Godai, of course, but it took two hours less than he'd estimated. Which meant they had two hours, alone, before his mother returned from work.

So **of course** Godai made a beeline for his old bedroom.

"I've told her she can turn it into an office, and she keeps saying she will, but I guess she hasn't had the time." Ichijou kept his tone calm, and his body language relaxed, to keep the panic of **Godai** being **in his bedroom** hidden. Nevermind he was an adult, nevermind considering the things he and Godai had done before, this should be nothing.

And yet here he was, taking slow, deep breaths as Godai gazed at his childhood room in delight.

"Well, she's like you, Ichijou-san. She's very professional, but she's also very sentimental deep down--oh, are these your old toys?"

"... Maybe?"

"They are!" Godai was kneeling next to the box that **had** been tucked away neatly, but Godai had dragged out next to the bed. His face lit up as he dug in. "Ichijou-san, you never told me you were an Ultraman fan."

"I'm not. Well, perhaps when I was younger."

"You were enough to have three Ultramans." Godai placed them on the bed carefully, then smiled up at Ichijou.

Which, as usual, put Ichijou at ease, despite anything else going on in the world. "All right. I confess. I was." He sat down on the bed, near Godai. "The premise was appealing. I wanted to fight monsters and help people, too."

Godai smiled again, and nudged Ichijou's leg. "So why'd they end up stuffed in your closet?"

It was Godai, the one person who really understood him, so instead of saying, _I grew up_ , he said the the truth. "My father died. After that, the idea of a hero defeating the bad guys all the time and never getting really hurt seemed absurd."

But then he touched Godai's hair for a moment. "But then you came along."

"And you fought monsters and helped people with me." Then he stood up. "Ichijou-san, I know what we should do!"

"We're not taking them home and putting them on display."

"Awwww."


End file.
